Baby, Don't Fear the Reaper
by Endoh the world Michiyo
Summary: Dante's son is butally murdered and Dante tracks the killer to a mysteriuos clan called The Reapers who consider it their mission to destory all Guilty creatures. Rating might change in the future. Rated for language and violence. rr please
1. Chapter 1

Dante-capcom

Vergil(maybe) capcom as If there are others I will add them

Mother, Minori, Carmyne- me

Baby, Don't Fear the Reaper

Prologue

An old woman robed in black and gripping a ceremonial scythe, seated on her throne. A younger woman, likewise robed with scarlet hair spilling down her back knelt before the seated Mother. This is a battle ground some 30 years old.

"And what of your sister's vision?" the older woman questioned.

"The vision clearly states the creature must die." There was an angry stirring from a third robed figure kneeling in the shadows of the Mother's throne.

Minori, having drawn the attention of the argumentative females, stood and glared at Carmyne. "Do not twist my visions to suit your own cruel purposes, Carmyne! No _child_ so bitterly mourned can be evil."

"_Reaper Orin, be still!_" commanded Mother," your input was not requested, although your argument is not technically correct, it is in spirit. I have seen no proof as to weather the creature is Innocent or Guilty. But," Mother continued and her next words wiped the satisfied smirk from Carmyne's face. "Carmyne, in pushing for this Reaping you err. With this creatures death we make a powerful enemy"

"I do not fear the Son of the Pretender!" Carmyne interrupted shrilly, "oh course you don't Reaper Almere, you have faced neither of the Sons nor the Pretender himself." Minori replied in an absent minded manner while stroking the head of her familiar, a wolf the girl called Fangs of Winter's Wind. _And that is proof that the girl is unbalanced or just stupid_, thought Carmyne derisively "As if you have!" she stated aloud.

"Reapers! Act like women" " Forgive us Mother" " Reaper Orin may not have faced the Pretender or his Sons, but I have and that is not an enemy I would wish on the Reaper clan. The creature, Elric Sparda, bears more watching. My decision in this matter is final, Reaper Orin, you will do the watching?" "through my scrying ball, Mother" " very good. Reaper Almere, IF I decide the creature is guilty, I will contact you for the Reaping, until then, Reapers to your duties!"

The pale wolf whined plaintively, placing his head in the girl's lap and turning preternatural blue eyes to scan her face. "I know, Winter, but Mother only said watch and there is no proof that Carmyne will disregard her instructions. There is no way that Mother will deem Elric Guilty" Fangs of Winter's Wind growled slightly at the mention of Carmyne's name. " Shush wuvwy, put your wittle teefies away" Minori giggled as the wolf let out a full snarl, then huffed and settled himself across in a corner of the room, as the girl laughed at his insulted gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante-capcom Title- Blue Oyster Cult Vergil( maybe I haven't decided yet) Definitely Capcom

CH 1

_Mother only said to watch, _Minori kept reminding herself. Still she was discontent to take a passive role in the slaughter she feared would commence. "I just don't trust Carmyne. Watch closely, Fangs of Winter's Wind, and be prepared to act if any come Reaping this morning."

After thus commanding her familiar, the girl sorceress set her fingers into the ritual passes to create the Scrying Ball. She settled more comfortably in her chair, gazing into the fragile structure cradled in her palms. It would be a long day.

Having attuned her thoughts with the ball, the girl sent her minds eye roving to find Winter.She thought it odd that Winter chose to stay so far from the boy she sent him to protect. _Perhaps he senses danger on the parameter_, Minori reasoned. Trusting Fangs of Winter's Wind to guard outside, she sent the crystal to search elsewhere.

* * *

Teleportation is a bitch even for a wolf. Thankfully the mistress had prepared many spells, for Fangs of Winter's Wind could smell several things lurking in this place. He could smell, also, the protective barriers surrounding the house and yard. Such spells as made by Devil blood would only safeguard against Devils, Winter's prey this predawn would be Humans. 

Just as Winter was beginning to track his first victim, head lights washed over his vision. It looked like the Son of the Pretender had come home.

* * *

Mission accomplished, the demon exorcised, (he didn't use to do exorcisms, but things change when you're a single parent) and no human casualties. So why couldn't't he shake the feeling of impending doom? During the whole drive home, he kept catching himself glancing in the rear-view mirror trying to spot whatever was keeping an eye on him. 

_Well, nothing physically there, maybe someone is scrying me? Who and why the Hell? _Dante thought anxiously. He pressed harder on the gas pedal, _Damn, I can't get home fast enough. Just gotta make sure 'Ric is safe asleep, baby sitter gets paid, nice enough old cow even if she does eat every goddamn thing in the house and tries to grab my ass. Can't really blame her, every once in a while I feel like grabbin' a little myself!_

Another glance in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Inside the house, Minori caught sight of an elderly woman lounging a couch whilst vacantly staring at a large scrying devise. She was also munching on what Minori assumed was some sort of snack food. 

_She must be a powerful sorceress, to be able to create such a large scrying pool. But, what is she watching on it? Hum, some kind of information conference? But they seem to be speaking to an audience; perhaps the Human world is full of such pools. And here I thought I was special. _

The appearance of a sleep ruffled child interrupted her musings. The newcomer was pale, slender and tall for the ten years he owned.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?"

"No, I just woke up. Is my daddy home yet?" the old woman replied only with a shake of her head.

Minori studied Elric intently. She could tell something was off, despite the fuzzy voice and sleep tousled, snowy hair; the boy's eyes were a clear scarlet color. _Red? I though they were blue like his father?_ Minori began the incantation for a teleportation spell.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Dante saw his bad feeling materialize in the form of a large dog. After shutting off the engine, he commenced stepping out of the suv while puling Ebony from her holster. He whistled softly at the animal, "Here pretty boy, I got leftover hamburger with your name on it" 

Fangs of Winter's Wind calmly regarded the Son of the Pretender from where he sat on the porch. Suddenly, he shifted to his paws. His hackles rose and he let loose a low growl.

Dante leveled Ebony at the wolf's head and pulled the trigger once. Winter dodged to the side with uncanny speed and crouched lower to the ground. His tail wagged as though to show this were great fun.

Just as Dante was preparing to make a smart assed comment there was a shout followed by a flash of light. Immediately the wolf turned and began to scratch at the door. The half Devil let out an agonized "Elric!" and not bothering with locks or knobs kicked the door from its hinges and rush into the fray.

* * *

It happened in the minuscule amount of time the spell took. One second Minori was in her room at Almere Manse and before that second ended she was standing surrounded by black figures in a the house of the Son of the Pretender with a dead baby sitter at her feet and a ten year old almost as big as she clutched in her arms. 

Minori quickly whispered an incantation, but before the final syllable left her lips, Elric was ripped from her grasp. The girl felt the beginnings of yet another teleportation spell fall over her._ seems to be a pretty hot item this morning,_ she thought. She quickly ran through the counter spell.

She let loose a lightning spell at the figure holding Elric. It did no good as the attacker quickly threw up a reflective shield. Faintly Minori heard the sounds of gunfire and an enraged yell of "get your fucking hands off my son!" The sorceress watched as Fangs of Winter's Wind launch himself at the attacker holding Elric. The black robed man released the boy and tried in vain to staunch the blood flowing from his torn throat.

* * *

Dante and Winter headed straight for the figure holding the child, Dante unleashing bullets that did a curiously small amount of damage as his new furred companion lunged and bit and clawed also doing a disappointing amount of damage. _Fuck! I should have brought Rebellion,_ Dante thought furiously " get your fucking hands off my son!" 

Dante saw the dog rush in and finish the figure holding his son, so he turned his guns on the figures surrounding Elric and the smaller, black robed figure gaping moronically at him.

* * *

Minori saw a red blur swoop by too late. Without preamble one of the last two black figures left alive plunged a suddenly clawed hand through the child's chest. The defenders all saw Elric Sparda die. A human scream, of wolf's howl, and a demonic roar testified to this fact. What they didn't see as his body crumpled to ashes was the gleeful grin that hadn't left his face throughout the entire battle. 

Author's note- I know the chapters are short, but that's just how it ends up. It's a WIP so I am trying to make the chapters longer. BTW, I upped the rating just to be on the safe side. Once again, R/R please. Tell me what you love and hate and where I screw up.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Dante or Vergil Capcom does. Title- Blue Oyster Cult

As much as Carmyne disliked that girl, she couldn't't help but feel worried for her. And for good reason. When Carmyne went to her room to make sure she was still watching the boy, she found both familiar and child sorceress missing. So, Carmyne settled in to await her return. And she waited. And waited. And waited. At some point the statuesque warrior must have dozed, for she woke with a start, realizing it was nearly dusk.

_This is just fucking wonderful! _And with that thought Carmyne set off to inform The Mother of Reaper Orin's absence.

"Reaper Orin and her familiar are missing, Mother" Carmyne stated without preamble upon entering the throne room. Thankfully the room was empty but for The Mother and her personal guard.

"Carmyne, you worry over much. I'm sure the girl got bored of her busy work and wondered off" The Mother replied off handedly and gazed back down at the book in her lap. She lovingly caressed the pages before turning to the next one.

_She wouldn't and you know this, so why the games, Mother?_ Aloud Carmine replied, "Suppose,** Mother**, she saw what she thought was her vision about to come to pass? Do you think that silly bitch would sit still thinking an Innocent were about to be slain in front of her!" Her voice rose and then dipped lower again as she continued," Or was that your plan, Mother?"

The Mother looked up sharply from her reading, "Reaper Almere, you out step your bounds! I have placed Reaper Orin exactly where she must be to accomplish my goal. That information should be enough for you!"

"Goals, what goals?! You said and I quote 'that is not an enemy I wish on the Reaper clan!' What is wrong with you?! Do you suddenly desire our destruction?"

"Must you always contradict me, daughter? Ever since you gained the ability to talk, you have used it to argue with me! Certainly it is not love of your adopted sister or that half-Devil that moves you to speak so. Perhaps it is fear after all?" The Mother taunted a cruel grin just visible under the shadows of her hood.

"No Mother, not fear, caution. Something you used to be possessed of." Carmyne turned to leave. She certainly didn't understand her own sudden reversal of opinion, but her mother had always had that effect on her. "I have not yet dismissed you, Reaper Almere."

"What is it, Mother?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to realize you were being rude. You may go."

Carmyne exited shaking her head. _What the Hell just happened? Did Mother deem the child Guilty? No, she said I would be given that Reaping. She also said she didn't want The Son of the Pretender as an enemy. Perhaps HE is the Guilty one?_

* * *

Minori nearly fainted when her gaze shifted from the pile of ashes that used to be a boy to the monster that used to be a man. It spun away from the remains on the floor toward her direction. She prepared to meet her own Reaping. 

Instead of granting the girl the demise they both believed she deserved, the half Devil flung himself at one of the fleeing attackers. Fangs of Winter's Wind lunged at the other. With one clawed hand Dante grasped the robed man by the throat. In a voice that now longer held any traces of humanity he demanded, "Who sent you?!" The man barked out a bit of choked off laughter. Dante brought him closer and growled in his face, "Talk motherfucker!" The man's last act was to spit in the half Devil's face. Dante answered this insult by plunging his free hand into the breathing corpse's stomach and pulling out a rope of intestine. Minori welcomed the blackness that enveloped her.

Winter wasn't interested in asking questions and if anyone cared to ask him any, he could have told them exactly whose orders these men were following. He lunged at the man, barley catching and tearing the fleeing hem of the black robe. The man answered by fling a small fireball which Winter showed no effort in dodging. He clamped powerful jaws around one ankle and pulled the murderer off his feet. Fangs of Winter's Wind leaped upon the prone and clamped his jaws around the man's neck. One quick shake and Winter's struggling prey went limp.

Fangs of Winter's Wind turned to take stock of the battle field. Five dead black robes were scattered throughout the living room. The elderly baby sitter lying crumpled a few feet in front of the couch. His mistress fainted amidst the carnage. The red-clad demon slayer knelt sobbing by a boy-shaped pile of ashes in the entry to the hallway.

_Well, look at that. Another failure._ Vergil, it was always Vergil, offering his opinion where it wasn't wanted. "This wasn't my fault." _Oh, what were you doing when those men attacked? Dicking around with the dog on the porch, if memory serves. Whose fault is it then? Trish? No, you let her die five years ago. Lady, even if you hadn't driven her away that would be far fetched, she must be in her sixties by now. Mine perhaps? Ha! I think not! First you let me fall into Hell; then you killed me, so I can't be responsible for this. Let's just blame Father, he seems to be your favorite whipping boy. Hmm or maybe that girl?_

Vergil's hateful tirade was cut short when the dog sat next to Dante and began licking his face. Dante turned his head to face Fangs of Winter's Wind, his face a study in misery. "I let them kill my son" And with that the sobs began anew. Winter continued to lap at the ruined father's face.

"It was different when I saw it before" Minori stated in a deadpan voice.

Wolf and man turned to face the girl. _See, Dante I told you… _Vergil spoke up once again. Dante's upper lip twitched, "you saw it before?" His voice was low, silken, and cold. "You knew this was gonna happen and you stood there like a retard and **watched**!" Screaming the last word, Dante advanced on Minori and hauled her up by one arm. Winter barked out a protest at this treatment of his mistress.

"I…I …I tried…I", the girl whimpered.

_WELL, if she tried, I suppose all should be forgiven. Find out why she is here,_ Vergil commanded. "Oh you tried", Dante voiced a venomous laugh. "Well, I guess all is forgiven. Why the **fuck **are you here?!" Dante screamed into her face. Fangs of Winter's Wind growled menacingly.

Minori remembered the last person to refuse to answer this man's questions. She began to talk quickly. "The Mother set me to watch. I thought something was wrong so I teleported to help. I was trying to help!" she shouted panicking.

Dante spun on his heel, flinging the girl toward Elric's remains. "Oh, you helped alright. Take a look at your hard work!" Winter bit the edge of the man's coat and tugged.

Minori knelt trembling, "I'm so sorry Elric." She whispered then stood. Whirling to face Dante she said in a tear soaked voice, "And as for my hard work, Son of the Pretender, I spent more time watching over him than you ever did!" Dante's hand blurred through the air and backhanded the girl back into darkness. The ashes puffed up as her limp body fell into them._ Hahaha! Smooth Dante! _

Fangs of Winter's Wind snarled and release Dante's coat in favor of his leg. He hauled the Son backward causing him to stumble. Vergil giggled wildly in Dante's head. "Shut the fuck up!", and for a wonder, Vergil did. _Humph, only in my own imagination would Vergil listen to me, _Dante though wryly. He looked to the white wolf crouched snarling between himself and the girl. "I'm sorry! I'm not gonna…let me check her out!"

Winter reluctantly crawled to the other side of Minori and cocked a wary eye in Dante's direction. Dante knelt next to the girl lying in his son's ashes. He checked for a pulse and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "At least she's alive" _I can speak with the dead._ "Ugh, back so soon Verg? Swellin up kinda bad though. Bleedin a little, too." He looked up at Winter, "can I pick her up?" Winter stood and padded down the hall. The scratched at a door. "No, not in there" Another scratch at the door, this one accompanied with a growl. Dante scooped the girl up and carried her into Elric's room. He laid her on the bed and left the room. He called back," be back".

As he passed through the living room (careful not to tread on Elric's remains), Dante inspected the corpses inhabiting the place. _Fortunate that you live in the woods. If this were to happen at your office, the police would have come running. _"How kind of you to point out the good part of all this Verg."

He returned shortly with a bag of frozen peas. He laid down on the bed next her and pulled her into his arms, resting the bag on her cheek. Incredibly Fangs of Winter's Wind allowed this. He simply curled up in a patch of morning sunshine and leveled blue eyes on the figures sleeping spooned on the far too small bed.

* * *

Author's note- 'kay that's it for round three. I think it's better than round 2, which I'm not so happy with. I think it's starting t earn the M rating. Thanks for reading so far and thanks to Eric Draven201 for reviewing. 'Til next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

I changed my pen name. I like the new one better. Don't own Dante, Vergil, or the title. Those belong to Capcom and the Blue Oyster Cult, respectively.

CH3

She awoke to darkness and pain. There was also warmth. And something on her face. Minori reached up and clawed the now thawed bag of peas of her face. It was no longer dark, only dim. She was lying in a small bed in what must have been Elric's room. The girl thought for a few moments and couldn't for the life of her figure out how she got there. She noticed white hair on her shoulder._ Winter?_ No, he was sleeping in the doorway. And he didn't have an arm to curl around her midsection. _The Son of the Pretender._ Minori placed a hand on his arm and began to gently pry it from around her. Before she could move away Dante tightened his arm and stirred from his slumber.

Dante propped himself on the arm not capturing Minori and gazed drowsily into her face. "Good, you're awake. Now you can explain a few things."

"Very well." Her voice was fuzzy from sleep and a split lip. Fangs of Winter Wind had awoken and trotted over to them at the sound of their voices. He sat and laid his head on the bed near one of Minori's hands. She twined her fingers in his white fur.

_First find out why Elric didn't…I got this Vergil!_ "First off, why didn't 'Ric fight back? I've been teachin him to his whole life. It's instinct."

"One of the men was a 'caster, it would have been easy for him to cast a holding spell on Elric. A more skilled sorcerer might have even taken possession of him from afar. Or he might have been too frightened to fight." Remembering the odd color of the boy's eyes she added, "The second is most likely"

_Personally I'd take the third. You might have trained the boy, but you neglected to give him any real combat experience. For God's sake, Vergil, he's ten! He WAS ten, Dante. Besides I'm surprised you have the temerity to utter God's name considering what you are. "_Me, too. Someone was scrying me on the drive home. Unless that was you?"

"No, I was watching the house."

"Okay, question the second. What did you mean by that Son of the Pretender shit?"

Minori took a deep breath and stated flatly, "According to the ancient texts your father, Sparda, was not the hero he and his followers portrayed him as."

_Blood on OUR father's hands? Never!_ Dante snorted, "Well, Babe, he was a Devil. I mean a general in Mundus' army. He'd have to have done some pretty nasty shit before he 'awoke to justice'" _Awoke to justice? Are you so sure he ever did? He seems to have earned quite a bit of autonomy from the simple act of over throwing a weaker Devil. Something Devils do all the time._

"Son of the Pretender? Are you all right? Your eyes keep going hazy, like you go elsewhere." The girl had turned her head and was staring into familiar blue eyes._ I know those eyes!_ Fangs of Winter's Wind woofed gently to bring their attention back to the interrogation.

His blue eyes narrowed dangerously and the upper lip twitched in a slight snarl, "Don't call me that! My name is Dante! I'm just thinking is all. I've had a rough day."

Minori cringed and looked back to Winter. "I'm sorry. I understand…Dante. What I mean to say is, The Mother has done much research into the matter and found that The…your Father might not have been the reformed Devil he masqueraded as."

_I see…_ "I see. Who is this mother you keep mentioning?"

She hesitated, wondering how much to say. Dante squeezed her harder, earning a small squeak. He brought his mouth closer to her ear. "Talk.", he whispered sensually.

Minori shivered feeling his breath puffing against her ear, "She's the leader of our clan. She succeeded my grandmother when she died. She was the most knowledgeable Reaper in the clan besides my grandmother and so the best choice."

"I gathered that she was your leader, but who is she? Where does she come from?"

"I can not say."

_More like will not_ "Right. Not important. Why were those men dressed like you are? And maybe you can explain this" He dangled two necklaces before her nose. One was hers. A reapers insignia composed of two silver scythes crossed. The other was identical.

Fangs of Winter's Wind let out a growl. Minori's eyes narrowed, "I suspected but did not want to believe."

"Suspected what?" Dante asked._ She knows who did this._

"Reapers. Under Carmyne's orders. She believes none with Devil blood can be Innocent. She pushed for this Reaping, but the Mother denied her. The Mother believed more watching was required."

_Make her take you to this Carmine. Vengeance, Dante! _Dante released Minori and stood. "You're taking me to this bitch, but first I'm taking a shower and changing my clothes. You clean up your friends' bodies."

"Clean up their bodies!? What do you expect me to do with them!?" Minori asked incredulously.

Dante shrugged, "Magic 'em away." _You are an idiot. Tell her to put them in the incinerator. _A mental sigh,_ what would you do without me? STOP TELLING ME TO DO THINGS! If you weren't hanging around I'd be in the exact same place! You're just a figment of my imagination! _"There's an incinerator out back. Put 'em in there. Just let me take care of 'Ric"

Fangs of Winter's Wind looked from Dante to Minori. He gave a woof! and sneezed. "Let that dog out while you're at it. Looks like he's about to bust!"

* * *

Having found nothing enlightening in the girl's room, Carmyne retired to restlessly prowling her own. _I have placed Reaper Orin exactly where she must be to accomplish my goal._ The mother's words chased themselves around her mind. It wasn't as though she didn't love her mother. She only felt as though The Mother needed to be protected from her own schemes. As an adopted child, Carmyne felt the responsibility more, she assumed, than any natural child. The Mother's plans always seemed to walk the line between disaster and triumph, the most prominent of which being her ascension to power. This time Carmyne feared her mother had finally crossed that boundary into ruin. 

_I have to stop this before it gets her killed._ Carmyne wasn't sure which _her_ she worried more for, her adoptive and perhaps murderous mother or that stupid girl with her naive Innocent until proven Guilty attitude.

Carmyne set off for the library. Perhaps she could find some answers in a copy of that book her mother was always cuddling.

* * *

This was by far the worst day of her life. The self loathing of her failure was now a constant companion. _What is wrong with me? I had the spells prepared, why didn't I use them? Oh Mother! This is awful!_ She desperately tried not to vomit as she pulled the bodies out to the incinerator in the backyard. It wasn't helping that she felt the need to look at each of their faces. She was unable to identify any of the men. This was not surprising since the Mother had always discouraged her courting. Minori secretly thought (and dreaded) that The Mother had some important match planned for her. 

At least Winter had helped her drag the bodies away. He was now resting in the grass on the back lawn, giving her privacy to contemplate her failure and scrub some of the blood out of the carpet. She had no problem honoring Dante's wish of leaving Elric's ashes alone.

Speak of the Devil, Dante now walked into view shirtless and still damp. He was holding a Dirt Devil hand vacuum. _This is some kind of nightmare, I'm not about to vacuum my son off the floor. That's right, Dante, you just fell off the wagon again. Right now you're passed out in some strip club and when you wake up, you can go to an AA meeting, stand up say my name is Dante S. and I'm an alcoholic, and this will all be a nasty dream. _

He knelt down and switched on the Dirt Devil. When he stood again, he said "Get your spells ready. You're taking us soon."

"I can't", he glared in her direction, "The spells… unraveled? When I was sleeping. I don't have my books with me so I can't just reread them."

"Unraveled? What!?"

" Without my conscience thoughts to maintain them, I lose the cadence of the spell. I would need to study my books again."

"You better come up with a fuckin solution, Babe!"

"My name isn't Babe! I am Reaper Minori Orin and that is how you will address me if you must at all! As for a solution, we can go through a gate. There's one not far from here. It's in that direction." She pointed west "I will be able to sense it as we get closer"

Dante let out a huh! And hung his head for a second, "West? West through the fuckin city?! Look I'm gonna put some clothes on. I hope you got somthin on under that black robe, 'cause I ain't takin you trekkin all over the city lookin like you're headed for the goddamn cosplay convention!" _Because you look always dress so casually yourself_.

Fangs of Winter's Wind sauntered back into the house at the sound of their raised voices. "Shut up!" Dante shouted.

The demon slayer returned after about 20 minutes and glanced at Minori who was leaning in the open front door. She had removed the black robe. Dante stopped in his tracks. He felt his jaw go slack. Minori straightened and looked down at herself.

"What? Is this also unsuitable? And what's in that case?" She was wearing a white blouse, a plaid miniskirt, with black tights underneath, and cherry red boots on her feet. She studied Dante, who was once again resplendent in red leather. He was carrying an acoustic guitar case.

"It's fine, it just looks kinda familiar." He stated. He shook the case, "Tools of the trade. Let's rock, Baby."

Author's Note: If you can tell me where I got the quote, "stop telling me to do things!" I will send you a cookie.

Offer of cookie void everywhere. Any living thing not eligible to participate.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Dante, Vergil, or even the title. Capcom and BOC respectfully and respectively.

Carmyne had no better luck in the library. Coltraine, the ancient crone whose sole responsibility it was to know which book went where in this damned mansion, had not a clue which book it was that Carmyne spoke of.

When Carmyne protested this, the hag huffed, "Well' if you had a title or perhaps a description of what the book was about, I could help you."

"If I knew that, woman, I wouldn't be coming to you, would I?" and with that the tall red head stalked off._ Humph, the twit has to come back some time. She's been gone so long she's either used all her spells or lost them. No doubt, when she comes back she'll be bringing trouble with her._ With that cheerful thought in mind, Carmyne stomped off to the Portal Room, making a short detour to her room to gather up her weapons.

The portal room was the only room in Almere Manse that could be accessed from the outside by teleportation. To Carmyne's surprise the room was already occupied. The Mother was seated within in a comfortable looking chair. At her side was one of many tall males the Mother kept as personal guards. "How good of you to join us, Carmyne, Reaper Orin, whom you were so worried for, should be joining us momentarily." The tall hooded male turned his face in Carmyne's direction. She thought she detected a cruel smirk ghosting over the sculpted lips beneath his hood. Carmyne shivered; glad she had thought to arm herself before coming to await Reaper Orin's return.

Minori couldn't help but to keep stealing little glances in his direction. She had never been so close to a grown man before. All the men at Almere Manse wore the black-hooded robes that female Reapers were only required to wear when Reaping and in the presence of the Mother. She wondered if all men were so… nicely built. She gave a small start when he spoke.

"Call back when you turn 18, Babe. I don't fuck with jailbait." Vergil snorted laughter in his mind. "What's the deal with the dog, by the way? I never saw a wolf with blue eyes before."

Minori blushed and turned to look into the back seat where Fangs of Winter's Wind half hung from the window, ears and tongue flapping in the wind. "What is jailbait? Never mind. I will never be eighteen again, that is two years past." _Hear that Dante? She's twenty, pull over here!_ "Fangs of Winter's Wind is my familiar and friend. He has always been with me."

"Right," Dante turned into a Papa John's "Hungry?"

About half an hour's worth of driving later, woman, wolf, and man abandoned the suv and trekked through a local dog park.

This place should have been an ass-sniffing paradise for Fangs of Winter's Wind. The other dogs wouldn't go near him, though. He seemed to strut with in a manner not arrogant, but of royalty. He simply seemed above the rabble._ Don't you think it odd that the wolf is not curious about his fellow canine or that none think to challenge his supremacy? Well, Verg he's a wolf. They're all probably too intimidated._ Vergil heaved a disgusted sigh.

"It's this way", Minori said before veering off the path into the bushes separating the park from a dense wood.

After a short while the three came to a clearing. Now that they had reached the portal, Dante could feel its aura. _There will be opposition. Send her away, unless you want the girl to watch as you massacre her friends and family…_ "Look Babe," "Reaper Orin!" "Whatever, you're sittin' out from here."

"No, I will confront Carmyne with you and redeem myself for my failure!"

"That's sweet Babe, but none of this is on you. Thanks for the help."

"You need me to open the portal!"

"Then open it!" _I suppose you can always just render her unconscious and leave alone._ Fangs of Winter's Wind regarded Dante coolly, as though guessing his thoughts. Dante reached out the hand not carrying the guitar case and patted his head while Minori chanted an incantation.

"Ficos lusec wicos vinosec", she began._ That's not a spell. Huh? That's not a spell, it's gibberish. Just walk into the portal and leave her here._ Dante was doing just that when Minori grabbed his arm and followed him through the portal.

Unfortunately Dante had no time for being pissed off. Puking up his guts as Vergil laughed hysterically seemed to be his most pressing urge. As the sound of his retching died down, he could hear Fangs of Winter's Wind growling lowly. It was then he noticed a tall red headed woman grasping Minori by the arm and an old woman in a black robe and hood regarding him coolly. But, Winter was paying no attention to these. He crouched to the left of Dante and glared at a figure standing behind him.

Dante turned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then fumbling with the clasps on the case hiding Rebellion. Winter leaped, but the tall figure side stepped and the pale wolf only managed to clamp teeth onto and dislodge his cloak. A shocked gasp burst from Dante's mouth as he faced the man who rammed a very familiar katana through his chest. Minori shrieked.

_Imposter! Thief!_ _ Dante, punish him! Right Verg I'll get right on that._

A sadistic smirk twisted the doppelganger's regal features. "Déjà vu, younger brother."

I know it's short folks, but I have lotsa stuff to do for my highfulutin college edumacation. (Money well spent) Thanks for being patient. RR please.


End file.
